Le Mal N'est Pas Toujours Là Où On Le Croit
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Un second Voldemort sème la terreur et le doute, et Harry Potter, celui qui vainquit son prédecesseur, a la tâche de le retrouver. Mais, il doit aussi s'occuper de Drago et de sa vie de couple instable. Meilleur résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Résumé

Lord Voldemort est mort. Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre travaille dans l'ombre pour éliminer les Moldus, les Nés Moldus, et même certains Sang-Mêlés. Harry, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, doit capturer ce nouveau mage noir. Mais, étant le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Harry a beaucoup de responsabilités, et l'une d'entre elles est de surveiller son rival, atteint de schizophrénie magique. Mais qui est vraiment Drago Malefoy? Le jeune homme fragile et sensible, ou bien le monstre assoiffé de sang? Et Ginny, qui semble s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus de son mari? Pourquoi Harry ne peut-il pas être heureux pour Ron et Hermione, le couple parfait, parents de deux enfants, dont une fillette trop intelligente pour son propre bien? Qui étaient vraiment les Maraudeurs?

Tant de questions qui resteront peut-être sans réponses, dans un monde où la seule certitude est que _le mal n'est pas toujours où on le croit..._

**Qu'est ce que vous en dites? Bien sûr, les personnages sont plutôt OOC et puis, si vous saviez qui est le nouveau Voldemort... enfin, si vous aimez, reviewez, pour m'encourager à continuer (ou pour me dire que j'ai des idées de m****, si vous voulez...) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Voila, le premier chapitre est là. J'aime bien cette fic (malgré les conneries que j'écris, quand il y a un travail en écriture pour l'école ou quand j'ai envie d'écrire n'importe quoi, mon cerveau ne semble produire **_**que **_**des histoires hyper-sérieuses d'horreur et/ou de suspense. Bizarre, je sais) donc, tout est à la Très Extraordinaire J.K. Rowling, sauf la schizophrénie magique et quelques OCs, parce qu'il y avait quelques vides à combler.**

**(J'avoue, j'ai créé la schizophrénie magique parce que je ne connais rien à la vraie schizophrénie)**

***Veuillez noter que Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Tonks et Sirius ne sont pas mort dans cette fic. Il y en a peut-être d'autres, mais bon, si jamais Harry interagit avec quelqu'un, vous vous doutez qu'il/elle n'est pas mort(e) **

***Si vous êtes fan de Ginny, ne soyez pas offensés, je ne la hais pas vraiment, c'est seulement que je trouve que sa relation avec Harry n'a pas vraiment de sens, et puis, elle fait une bonne méchante^^... Je n'ai PAS dit qu'elle était le deuxième Voldemort, hein!***

**o0O**

Harry tentait de retenir le jeune homme blond qui griffait, mordait, se débattait et hurlait des injures, coincé contre le torse de l'Auror.

-LAISSE-MOI! hurla Drago. LÂCHE-MOI, SALE SANG-MÊLÉ!

-Drago, tenta Harry. Drago, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

-NON! JE VAIS TE TUER, HARRY POTTER! JE VAIS TE LANCER LE SORTILÈGE DOLORIS, PUIS, JE VAIS TE COUPER LA LANGUE, T'ARRACHER LES DENTS UNE PAR UNE, TE...

Les yeux gris de l'héritier des Malefoy s'agrandirent, puis, il cessa de se débattre.

Harry le relâcha et Drago se roula en boule sur le sol, les yeux vides.

La schizophrénie magique était bien plus dangereuse que la schizophrénie moldue. Le sorcier atteint de schizophrénie agissait comme s'il était possédé par le démon, pouvant utiliser des sorts de magie noire dont la personne, en dehors de ces crises démoniaques, ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Certains sorciers pouvaient rester silencieux pendant des heures après une crise, dont Drago. Il n'avait jamais voulu expliquer ses silences à qui que ce soit.

-Drago, on doit aller au Ministère. Tu te sens assez fort pour venir?

Drago ayant été jugé assez autonome pour pouvoir vivre en dehors de Ste-Mangouste, (la guerre ayant fait de nombreuses victimes de sortilèges les ayant rendu fous, causant un problème de surpopulation dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques sorciers, que le Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, s'efforçait de régler.) Harry avait proposer de le laisser vivre avec lui, pour éviter que _l'autre_, comme il l'appelait ne prenne le contrôle.

Sa femme, Ginny, n'appréciait pas du tout l'ancien Serpentard et Harry ne pouvant pas laisser Drago avec elle, il devant l'emmener au travail avec lui chaque jour.

Les deux jeunes hommes transplanèrent jusqu'au Ministère et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Harry, où Dumbledore les attendait déjà.

-Harry, je suis content de te voir, commenta le directeur de Poudlard. IL semblerait que Gellert Grindelwald ait été attaqué par le second Voldemort, la nuit dernière. IL est toujours vivant, à Ste-Mangouste, et, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir t'accompagner quand tu l'interrogeras.

-C'est comme vous voulez, professeur, répondit poliment Harry, qui était au courant de la relation que les deux hommes avaient eue dans le passé.

Le vieil homme inclina la tête et sortit, laissant Harry à ses rapports interminables.

Le Survivant se surpris à observer Drago quelques fois, alors que le blond dessinait des dragons –son animal fétiche- sur un morceau de parchemin, le visage plus détendu qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Harry, ce soir-là, Drago s'était remis à parler et agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais menacé de tuer Harry.

L'Élu avait parfois la fugitive impression que Ginny et Drago entretenaient une sorte de rivalité pour son affection, mais ce n'était _sûrement _pas le cas.

-Harry! Vas te changer, vite! Ron et Hermione vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre –je les ai invité à dîner, ce soir. Et toi, renifla-t-elle, se tournant vers Drago. Je ne veux pas voir ta sale tête de fouine ce soir.

Harry se sentait comme s'il revivait son enfance, mais dans la peau de l'oncle Vernon.

Drago lança à la jeune femme un regard méprisant avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Harry! S'exclama Hermione, se jetant dans ses bras, quand Ron, Rose, Hugo et elle arrivèrent chez les Potter.

-Salut, vieux, lança Ron. Hé, Gin'!

-Bonsoir, murmura Rose, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux roux autour de son doigt.

-HÉ, TOUT LE MONDE! HUGO WEASLEY EST DANS LA PLACE!

Ils s'attablèrent en blaguant, mais Harry ne riait pas. _Il ne voulait pas devenir comme l'oncle Vernon!_

-Alors, Harry, commença Ron. Vous avez l'intention d'avoir des enfants bientôt?

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer avec son Whisky Pur-Feu. _Des enfants?_

-Heu... ce n'est pas dans nos plans pour le moment...

Ginny lui lança ce regard si semblable à sa mère, si autoritaire, celui qui ferait même pleurer Chuck Norris.

-Bien sûr que _nous _voulons des enfants, dit-elle. N'est ce pas, _mon chéri_?

-Oh... heu... oui, je suppose...

Harry sentit un regard sur sa nuque toute la soirée. Un regard _déçu,_ et s'il avait dû lui donner une couleur, il aurait dit gris, sans hésiter...

o0O

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Drago et Dumbledore étaient assis près de Grindelwald, qui semblait très pâle, presque aussi pâle que les draps blancs de son lit.

-Mr Grindelwald, pouvez-vous nous dire ce dont vous vous rappelez de la nuit où vous avez été attaqué?

-Il y avait... quelqu'un... qui portait une cape noire... la personne a... le Sortilège Doloris... je... je ne me souviens plus...

-Bien... si vous vous rappelez quelque chose, contactez-moi, dit Harry, se levant, suivit de Drago et de Dumbledore.

_Qui était cette mystérieuse personne? Était-ce le second Voldemort, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre qui en voulait à Grindelwald? Qui était le second Voldemort? Pourquoi quelqu'un se sentait-il obligé de poursuivre le rêve de Voldemort?_

Quand Harry arriva dans son bureau, il y avait un hibou, perché sur une chaise.

Une lettre.

Une phrase qui allait changer sa vie.

_Le mal n'est pas toujours là où on le croit._

**o0O**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les chapitres ne seront pas aussi courts et inintéressant, je devais seulement donner les « informations de base », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais, j'ai beaucoup d'autres fics en cours, et puis, je serai absente pendant quelques jours, alors...**

'**fin, je fais ce que je peux. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? (Même si je suis loin, je vérifie mes reviews à chaque jour, même si je ne répond pas toujours^^')**

**Bonnes Vacances :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Il y a eu un petit problème avec le premier chapitre, alors j'ai dû le reposter, (merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, ****Cha Darcy) ****pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué. Désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews, mais à moins que vous me posiez une question ou que vous me fassiez un commentaire désobligeant, je trouve ça un peu mince, un simple « merci », alors, merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter. Les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à JK Rowling, les autres, ce sont mes OCs. (Si vous pensez avoir vu une Mary Sue, merci de me prévenir pour que j'aille tout relire ajouter quelques défauts.)**

***Je ne savais pas du tout comment écrire un rapport d'enquête, alors, je suis allée ici = http: / www. hrsdc. gc. ca / fra / travail / dpo / 935_1 / docs / annexeL. Pdf (sans les espaces) si ça vous intéresse (j'ai volontairement omis certaines choses, parce que, quand même, un seul rapport aurait été plus long que le chapitre lui-même***

**Bonne lecture!**

**o0O**

_Le mal n'est pas toujours là où on le croit. Le mal n'est pas toujours là où on le croit. _

Harry se répétait cette phrase inlassablement depuis qu'il avait reçu cette mystérieuse lettre anonyme.

Qu'est ce que l'auteur avait voulu dire? Était-ce un indice sur l'identité du deuxième Voldemort? Une information sur le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres? Peut-être était-ce une simple blague, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger une piste, aussi incertaine fut-elle.

Il relisait tous les rapports sur les Voldemorts, enfermé dans son bureau, Drago l'observant avec curiosité. Le jeune homme n'étant pas Auror, Harry n'avait pas pu lui parler de la lettre.

_Département de la justice magique_

_Région du Londres sorcier_

_Enquête sur le décès d'Altarius MOON du Département de la coopération magique internationale, survenu au Victoria Tower Gardens le 14 mai 2011_

_Préparé par : Adam BROWN_

_Numéro de certificat : 3627_

_Numéro d'assignation : BJKF 3627_

_Date du rapport : le 21 mai 2011_

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lire la table des matières, allant tout de suite lire ce qui l'intéressait.

_Le 14 mai 2011, Mr Moon se rendait chez Derviche et Bang quand, pour une raison toujours inconnue, il aurait décidé d'aller marcher dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un homme, connu sous le nom de « second Voldemort » lui aurait lancé un sortilège de Mort pour aucune raison. Une heure et quarante six minutes plus tard, Mrs Julyanna McGregor, qui habitait près de l'Allée des Embrumes l'aurait retrouvé et aurait appelé les Aurors..._

Harry soupira. Un meurtre sans mobile. Des dizaines et des dizaines de meurtres sans mobile. Les victimes n'avaient aucun lien entre elles –des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, des Serpentards, des anciens membres de L'A.D., même des anciens Mangemorts.

Pourquoi le deuxième Voldemort tuait-il les fidèles de son prédécesseur? Était-il un allié du premier, ou bien son ennemi? Qu'espérait-il faire en tuant tous ces innocents? Voulait-il seulement attirer l'attention du Département de la justice magique en tuant des gens au hasard, ou les victimes étaient-elles liées d'une façon que les Aurors ignoraient?

-Drago? Viens, on va à Azkaban. Je dois interroger Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le blond lui lança un regard apeuré mais le suivit sans dire un mot.

o0O

-Eh bien! Tu viens me rendre visite, bébé Potter? Et tu as emmené le fils de ma chère sœur! Comme c'est gentil! S'écria Bellatrix de son horrible voix d'enfant.

-Je veux des informations, Lestrange, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-Oooh, des informations? Mais sur quoi, voyons, bébé Potter?

-Voldemort. Je veux les noms de ses plus fidèles partisans.

-Rooh, mais je ne vais pas dénoncer les autres comme ça, désolée, Potter!

Elle s'avança et Harry put enfin distinguer son visage dans la pénombre de la cellule. Elle était squelettique, sa peau trop pâle tendue sur ses os, comme celle de Sirius bien des années plus tôt. Elle souriait méchamment et ses dents jaunes semblaient plus proéminentes qu'avant, ses gencives parfaitement visibles.

-Voldemort est mort. Il ne pourra pas vous punir si vous les dénoncer.

Elle recula comme si Harry l'avait giflée.

-Je ne trahirai jamais mon Maître! Hurla-t-elle. Jamais!

-Tante Bellatrix, intervint timidement Drago. Vous...

-Tais-toi, sale traître! Tu as trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Tu mérites de mourir!

-Assez, tonna Harry, voyant dans les yeux de son protégé la lueur qui précédait toujours une crise particulièrement violente.

Bellatrix siffla comme un chat en colère, mais ne fit rien pour les empêcher de quitter la cellule.

o0O

-Harry! S'écria Ginny, comme à tous les soirs quand son mari rentrait –Harry se demandait bien comment il pouvait la mettre en colère même quand il était absent. Dans la _Gazette du sorcier, _ils disent que tu as eu une aventure avec Susan Bones! J'attends tes explications!

-Voyons, Ginny, tu sais bien que Colin a une imagination débordante quand il s'agit de ma vie personnelle, soupira Harry.

En effet, Colin Crivey était devenu reporter pour la _Gazette_ après la guerre, bien qu'il ait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de son frère.

-Ah oui, c'est ça! _C'est Colin qui a tout inventé, moi, je ne te tromperais jamaiiiis!_ S'emporta Ginny, imitant sa voix. Tu dis toujours ça!

-Peut-être parce que c'est vrai!

-Gna gna gna! Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes plus, Harry, tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur! S'écria sa femme.

-Un profiteur? _Tu _n'as jamais eu la moindre confiance en moi!

-Tu crois être digne de ma confiance? Alors que toutes les semaines les reporters de la _Gazette _te voient avec une fille différente?

-Comment pourraient-ils me voir avec une fille différente chaque jour? Je passe tout mon temps avec Drago à essayer d'arrêter le deuxième Voldemort!

-Et alors? Ce sale rat me déteste! Il pourrait très bien te laisser me tromper et ne rien dire!

-Ginny!

-Non! Cette fois, tu vas devoir choisir! C'est moi ou c'est Malefoy!

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple! C'est ma responsabilité de le surveiller!

-Eh bien envoie-le à Ste-Mangouste!

-Ginny! Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Essaie donc d'éprouver un peu de compassion pour Drago!

-Compassion! _Compassion! _CE SALE RAT NE MÉRITE PAS MA COMPASSION!

Harry fronça les sourcils. La nuit allait être longue.

o0O

Étendu sur le vieux matelas qui lui servait de lit, Drago écoutait Harry et Ginny se disputer. Pourquoi est-ce que son rival de toujours, celui avec qui il s'était battu un nombre incalculable de fois quand ils étaient à Poudlard le défendait-il? Bien sûr, l'ancien Serpentard ne se plaindrait pas si la garce rousse, comme il l'appelait, s'en allait et ne revenait plus jamais, mais Har... non, _Potter_ lui en voudrait sûrement pour avoir brisé son couple et la vie à Godric's Hollow serait sans doute aussi insupportable que quand _Mrs Potter_ y vivait.

-... Vais aller au Terrier! Si jamais tu décidais que ta _femme_ est plus importante que cet imbécile de Malefoy, tu me feras signe!

Drago entendit ensuite la porte claquer, puis, des marmonnements inaudibles venant de la cuisine.

Ce soir-là, Harry vint lui porter son repas dans sa chambre et Drago mangea en silence, le bruit de son hôte lisant et relisant des rapports pour seule compagnie.

oO0

_-Drago... Drago... Tu veux le faire... Allez, fais-le !_

_La silhouette sombre lui murmurait de s'approcher, de _le faire_, et Drago devinait la forme ensanglantée sur le sol, l'ancien Serpentard entendait sa respiration rendue difficile par les mauvais traitements de l'_autre_, sentait l'odeur de son sang répandu sur le sol de pierre._

_Drago vit l'éclat de la lame juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans la chair de la victime._

_Il entendit la personne pousser un gémissement de douleur et d'horreur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, et, à la lueur d'une lune qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée, Drago put distinguer les traits familiers de son rival._

_Harry..._

**oO0**

**Voilà, le chapitre est là. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster^^'**


End file.
